1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal and data processing, and in particular to methods and apparatus for granting privileged access to data and files by direct or indirect means. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for dynamically and automatically changing the classification level of processing elements.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
A multi-level security system is a system, which is capable of processing unclassified data, CONFIDENTIAL data, SECRET data, TOP SECRET data all in the same system. The conventional way that this function has been carried out is to physically separate processors. Some processors are dedicated to processing unclassified information while other processors are dedicated to processing SECRET information and still other processors are dedicated to processing TOP SECRET information. A possible problem with the above described approach is that at any instant in time the system may have much more unclassified information to process than classified information. The system may not, therefore, have enough processors to run the unclassified information, while other processors dedicated to classified information may be relatively underused.
Multi-level security has been implemented before in large networks and in systems that are custom designed but have not been implemented using commercial off the shelf processor boards in an embedded processing system.
A need therefore exists for a multi-level security system which efficiently makes use of all available computer assets. A need also exists for a multi-level security system which is capable of making use of off the shelf or other computers which may be readily available through commercial sources.